


Подслушанный разговор

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Рози Уотсон [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Шерлок не собирался подслушивать разговор Джона и Рози по рядионяне, но то, что он услышал...





	Подслушанный разговор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overheard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274579) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



Шерлок убирал оставленные в гостиной игрушки Рози, пока Джон, вопреки протестам, которые мог выразить только трехлетний ребенок, отнесил малышку в ее комнату. Радионяня, оставшаяся в гостиной, привлекла внимание Шерлока, когда Джон, войдя в комнату наверху, попросил Рози сдержать свое недовольство.  
— Я не устала, — упрямо сказала она, отчего губы Шерлока растянулись в веселой усмешке.  
— Нет, устала. Рози, милая, давай я лягу рядом с тобой.

Шерлок положил последнюю игрушку в корзину и повернулся к кухне, чтобы поставить чайник.  
— Папа? — спросила Рози.  
— Да?

Шерлок остановился, привлеченный какими-то интонациями в ее тоне.  
— Ты меня любишь?  
— Конечно, люблю. Даже если ты меня не слушаешься или я злюсь на тебя, — Шерлок слышал любовь в голосе Джона, и это заставляло его сердце обливаться кровью.  
— Почему вы с папой Шерлоком всегда смотрите друг на друга, но никогда ничего не говорите?

Шерлок застыл на месте.

Джон вздохнул, и следующие его слова прозвучали через радионяню четко и ясно.  
— Я очень люблю твоего папу Шерлока, но он не чувствует подобного по отношению к людям.  
— Это неправда, — подавляя зевок, ответила Рози.

Слезы, внезапно появившиеся, когда Шерлок услышал эти слова, обожгли ему глаза; пытаясь игнорировать свое состояние, он вошел в кухню, чтобы дрожащими руками сделать две чашки чая.

Шерлок слышал, как Джон спускался по лестнице, заходил в гостиную и садился перед камином в свое кресло. Глубоко вздохнув, Шерлок вынес из кухни две чашки чая. Он опустил глаза и из-за этого почти упустил тот факт, что в руках у Джона была радионяня.  
— Полагаю, ты все слышал, да? — спросил Джон, вернув ее на стол и взяв чашку.

Шерлок молча кивнул.

Посмотрев на чашку, Джон поднялся из кресла.  
— Не хочу доставлять тебе неудобства. Наверное, мне лучше подняться к себе в комнату, — У Джона было мрачное решительное лицо, какое он делал всегда, когда ему что-то не нравилось, но было необходимо.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — произнес Шерлок в полной тишине.

Джон чуть не уронил кружку.  
— Шерлок? — его лицо омрачилось. — Это не что-то вроде..?

Шерлок судорожно покачал головой.  
— Нет, Джон, я бы никогда так не поступил.

Поставив чашку на стол, Джон подошел к Шерлоку и взял его руки в свои ладони. Прикосновения рук Джона всегда были теплыми, но сейчас ощущения от его касаний были почти обжигающими для Шерлока. «Я выжгу тебе сердце», — эхом отразилось в его сознании.  
— Я здесь, — сказал Джон, и его голос был непривычно грубый, — Шерлок.

Сосредоточившись на Джоне, Шерлок увидел в его глазах страх, желание и уверенность.  
— Это всегда был ты, — мягко произнес он.

Джон облизнул губы.  
— Ты сказал…  
— Я много чего наговорил, — обороняясь сказал Шерлок, — ты тоже сказал многое.  
— Значит, мы оба идиоты, — улыбаясь ответил Джон, — и что мы будем с этим делать?

Еще мгновение Шерлок изучал его лицо, прежде чем податься вперед. Как это обычно и происходит, Джон встретил его на полпути, их губы слились в мягком поцелуе, как и все во вселенной ставя на свои места.

Из-за нехватки дыхания им пришлось разорвать поцелуй спустя несколько минут, Шерлок улыбнулся и опустился в свое кресло. Взяв свою кружку, Джон последовал его примеру. Они сидели перед камином, переплетя ноги и наслаждаясь чаем, будто между ними ничего и не изменилось, хотя на самом деле изменилось все.

Неясный звук из радионяни заставил Джона встать, чтобы проверить Рози. Шерлок в это время допил чай и пошел в свою спальню. Он как раз закончил переодеваться на ночь, когда одетый в пижаму, в дверном проеме появился Джон, держа в руках радионяню для контролирования Рози.  
— Да, — ответил Шерлок на незаданный вопрос.

Джон поставил рацию, и вместе они забрались под одеяло. Шерлок свернулся калачиком на груди Джона, будто теперь, когда ему разрешили касаться, он ничего больше не хотел делать. Джон гладил его кудряшки, пока они не уснули, уютно устроившись рядом друг с другом. Вдвоем.

Ранним утром, когда Шерлок перелег с плеча Джона на свою собственную подушку, Рози проскользнула в их комнату и забралась в кровать. Шерлок к этому времени уже успел проснуться и помог ей устроиться, после чего она опять провалилась в сон. Еще несколько минут Шерлок лежал без сна, наблюдая за Джоном и Рози и чувствуя всепоглощающее чувство благодарности.

Не открывая глаз, Джон наклонился и поцеловал его.  
— Ложись спать, — пробормотал он, устраиваясь поудобней.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и наконец дал себе отдохнуть.


End file.
